Untitled
by Bridget2
Summary: Many things happen. I'm in a rush as I have tons of research to do but this was the thing I wanted reviews on. Thank you!


Chapter 1   
  
" Darren? " She quickly turned her head. Her voice was very accented and light at the same time. " Where are you? Come on. I want to go home! "  


The girl kept calling out forever and beyond. She was worried for her 5-year-old brother. He was out in the forest where dangerous things lurked and it wasn't very safe for him. Even if he had his gotten wings.  


But that was what was normal. Her wings. They were a light blue outlined with magenta. They were like a butterfly's. Beautiful and transparent. Light enough to carry her yet immensely hard to break. Except by a spell.  


On the other side, without the wings she was a normal maiden. Golden brown hair with blonde streaks going down. Verdant eyes that were always worried about something. Fair skin. But it was normal to her! She was a pixie girl, anyhow. They were supposed to have wings. And she said that to anyone who'd contradict her.  


" Darren? Come here, right now young man! "  


She flew above the green trees she saw everyday. There were pine trees, maple trees, apple trees, orange trees. All kinds known to mankind! If her wings took her further a mile she would see Rippling Brook. The brook where she used to play when she was young. But now it was used for water and a bathing stream by neighboring faery folk.  


" Darren! "  


Instantly, something shot from behind her. It blurred but when she focused it was her little brother. She couldn't hear his words, though. All she saw was he mouthing some word. His huge eyes begging for...? Help? Forgiveness? She was so perplexed and he was flying too slowly.  


And then something else appeared behind Darren. A colossal dragon. It was fierce flying. Fire shot out of his mouth like thunder from the sky. Its tail and wings beat against the air harshly.  


It locked grey eyes with the girl. They seemed to bore a hole into her. Through her head. Into the deepest parts of her brain where it made you do things that were impossible.  


Yet it didn't do anything. She just kept flying backward staring into the eyes of the infernal beast, battling with it, DARING it to make a move. But that was all the youngling could do. Just fly and stare. And then the last thing she wanted to hear…  


" DARREN! "  
  
  
" Spear! "  


" Dagger! "  


" Loincloth! "  


They turned to her. " Alright, there. We'll just move over here… JUST JOKING! "  


Her friends moved even closer to her, squishing her until she had to squirm, and lean over the railing.  


She and her friends were watching the gladiators combat with each other. They were guessing as well as advising the men on what weapons to use to defeat one another.  


Nylaea grabbed the hem of her friend's skirt. " Hun, don't lean over too much! " She warned the younger girl. Nya released the cloth. " You'll fall into the arena then what are we supposed to do? "  


The arena was large. The diameter of the arena was a kilometer and the inside circle 5 miles. Seats of stone rose up, one behind the other. The wall between the seats and the inner circle was made of pebbles. All fitted together perfectly, so that there were doors to let out the bulls and ferocious fighters. And doors so well hidden to cover secret rooms and halls.  


The main fight was amidst Wayne and Gianni. Wayne had the speed and agility of a cheetah. But Gianni had the strength and the height of a giant. Both fighters had one foot in front of the other. They faced each other calmly, determining which implement of war to use.  


She moved over one seat. Two seats. Glance at Nylaea - three seats. She got up and placed her elbows on the wall. She looked towards the centre then down. It was a long fall for anyone.  


Two green eyes watched from behind her.   


" Gianni, use your halberd! " She yelled. " And Wayne block with - "   


Two arms pushed her and she shrieked…  
  
A/n Thank you, people, if you review. Yes, I know there are some things that need editing but I can't find my printed version where I _did_ edit. Oh well. Gotta search!


End file.
